1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard instrument, and more particularly, to an electronic keyboard instrument capable of strongly supporting an upper panel covering the rear of a key while suppressing shaking of the key and an increase in device size.
2. Description of Related Art
The following Patent Document 1 describes an electronic keyboard instrument in which the rear of a key is covered by a panel 3. In such electronic keyboard instrument, a fulcrum portion 11a and a common base end portion 11b are provided on the rear of the key covered by the panel 3, wherein lateral vibration of the key is restricted by the fulcrum portion 11a, and the panel 3 is supported in a position of the common base end portion 11b. 